Num gesto sagrado de amor
by Kurara Black
Summary: Num passeio calmo até o Akabeko,Kenshin e seus amigos param para ouvir uma música.Durante a música,Kenshin pensa sobre Tomoe e seu assassinato.Em qual conclusão ele chegará? K/K - Presente pra K-chan258!
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Mas, e daí? Isso não me impede de brincar um pouco com seus personagens, venhamos e convenhamos. E a música também não é minha (Nem quero mesmo!), é do Rei Raul Seixas.

Essa songfic é um presente pra **K-chan258.** Tomara que você goste, Tecelã de Tinta!

Legenda:

- Fala –

_"Pensamentos de Battousai"_

Narração [Será tudo do ponto de vista do Kenshin. Só pra avisar].

_**Música**_

**(coisas da madama aki n.n')**

* * *

Num gesto sagrado de amor

Mais um simples dia em Tokyo. Todos nós do dojo estamos indo ao Akabeko para almoçar, mas encontramos alguns artistas de rua cantando e tocando um instrumento de cordas, cujo nome Yutaro-dono diz ser "violão". Paramos e ouvimos o instrumento, que parecia tocar as últimas notas de uma melodia. Yahiko e Sano não ficam muito animados em ter que atrasar o almoço. Às vezes, este servo se pergunta se os dois só pensam em comer e lutar... É, este servo acha que sim.

- Kenshin! – Kaoro-dono olha para este servo com os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.

- Sim, Kaoro-dono? – Este servo só consegue responder isso, quando, na verdade, queria tomar aqueles lábios rosados com os seus, enlaçar aquela cintura fina, beijar aquele pescoço macio e... MELHOR PARAR POR AÍ! **(HENTAI! Kenshin, seu sem-vergonha! Desse jeito vou ter que mudar a classificação de K+ pra T!).**

- Kenshin? Kenshin? Está me ouvindo? – Kaoro-dono agita uma de suas delicadas mãos em frente ao meu rosto. Este servo sabe que esta fazendo cara de sonso.

- Oro? – Ainda bem que Kaoro-dono não consegue ler mentes.

- Kenshin! Você anda tão distraído! – Ah, Koishii. Se você soubesse o porquê... Mas nunca saberá, nunca – O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Você, Koishii. Foi você que aconteceu – Tem alguma outra múmia ameaçando o governo? **(A. K. A. Shishio)**

- Não. Não tem ninguém ameaçando o governo, Kaoro-dono. Este servo anda pensando demais, de gozaru yo.

- E no que você anda pensando? – Sano olha com malícia para este servo. Baka.

- Não enche, Sano! – Yahiko chega bem na hora. Às vezes ele consegue não atrapalhar **(Nossa, parece que o Yahiko só sabe atrapalhar... O.O''')** – Provavelmente o Kenshin está pensando em melhorar sua técnica com a espada! – Sim, Yahiko e Sano, com toda a certeza, só pensam em comer e lutar.

- Depende de qual "espada" nós estamos falando... – Este servo já falou o quanto odeia a malícia de Sano? **(Também odeio. Cara, isso é fic K+, ok? Pessoas inocentes, ou nem tanto assim, vão ler isso!).**

- Pare com isso! – Kaoro-dono interrompe, corada – Responda a minha pergunta, Kenshin! – Ótimo, este servo trocou seis por meia dúzia. E agora?

- E qual foi a pergunta, de gozaru ka? – Kami-sama! Não deixe que Kaoro-dono fique brava! Senão vai sobrar pra cabeça deste servo!

- Tchi, você realmente esta distraído! – ONEGAI, ONEGAI! NÃO DEIXE KAORO-DONO BATER NESTE SERVO, KAMI-SAMA! **(Cara... Pensando bem, até eu teria medo da Kaoro se ela estivesse com raiva. O.O''')** – Eu estava te perguntando se podemos pedir àqueles artistas de rua uma música pra gente ouvir. – Este servo ficou tão aliviado que quase soltou um suspiro. Quase.

- Tudo bem, de gozaru yo. – Olhei para os dois "esfomeados". Este servo não se importaria de ficar ali, ouvindo uma bela canção, embaixo de Sakuras, com Kaoro-dono. Mas eles iriam reclamar o tempo todo.

- Tanto faz. Desde que a gente chegue logo no Akabeko! – Sano deu o braço a torcer **(Momento retardado da autora: Tomara que não tenha doído demais. Tadinho do Sano! ú.ù)**. Yahiko só assentiu. Este servo se virou para falar com Kaoro-dono, e qual não foi a surpresa em ver que ela já conversava alegremente o loiro do grupo?

- Kenshin! – Acena para nós. Aproximamo-nos e este servo notou que aquele grupo consistia em quatro mulheres e três homens. Uma delas ficava com os olhos fechados e possuía uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo e era ruiva – Gin-san disse que vão tocar uma música para nós! – Kaoro-dono esta animada. Este servo nem precisa dizer como ficou incomodado com aquele "Gin-san". – Essas são as gêmeas Sayo-chan e Sayako-chan, – Kaoro-dono aponta para duas meninas ruivas idênticas. **(É óbvio. Elas são gêmeas, o que você queria?)** – esse é Gin-san, Shigure-san, Hakku-san, Makoto-chan e... – Aponta para o loiro, para os morenos e para uma moça de cabelos castanhos, respectivamente.

- Saskia. – A ruiva responde em seu lugar. Sua voz era grave, como se já tivesse sofrido muito. Ela não abria os olhos... Será que era cega? Ela devia ser mais ou menos da minha idade. **(Ta velho, hein, Ken-san?)**

- Nee-san! – Uma das gêmeas interrompe os pensamentos deste servo – Vamos logo!

- Hai, hai. Não seja impaciente, Sayo. – Como raios Saskia-dono conseguiu diferenciar? _"Nem mesmo meus olhos de hitokiri conseguiram ver alguma diferença!". _"Fique quieto, Battousai! Este servo não quer discutir com você agora!". _"Na verdade, eu sou você, então você ia discutir com si mesmo"_. "Cale a boca, maldito!" – Vamos começar. Ichi, ni, san... – E começam a cantar.

_**Foi lá na beira do pantanal **_

_**Seu corpo tão belo enterrei.**_

_**Foi lá que eu matei minha amada **_

_**Sua voz na lembrança eu guardei:**_

Aquilo parecia familiar a este servo... Lembrava este servo de uma coisa que acabou mau... _Tomoe_. Este servo não a matou na beira de um pantanal, mas sim no meio da neve. Neve manchada de sangue. Sangue _dela._

_**"Por que meu querido, **_

_**Por que meu amor, **_

_**Cravaste em mim seu punhal? **_

_**Meu peito tão jovem sangrando assim, **_

_**Por que este golpe mortal?"**_

Não usei um simples punhal. Cortei a mulher que amava com um único golpe. Com minha espada. A espada que deveria fazer _justiça._

_**Assassinei quem amava **_

_**Num gesto sagrado de amor.**_

_**O sangue que dela jorrava **_

_**A sede da terra acalmou.**_

Eu a assassinei. Usei minha procura pela justiça como desculpa. Desculpa de tê-la matado. De ter jorrado seu sangue.

_**E lá onde jaz o seu corpo **_

_**Cresceu junto com o capim **_

_**Seus lindos cabelos negros que eu **_

_**Regava como jardim.**_

Ela tinha cabelos negros. Parece que mulheres de cabelos negros me atraem. No fim, seus cabelos negros foram misturados com aquela neve. _Neve rubra._

_**A lei dos homens me condenou **_

_**Perpétua será tua prisão **_

_**Porque fui eu mesmo quem calou **_

_**Com aço aquele coração**_

Foi pela minha lâmina. Matei-a. E a minha punição é o arrependimento e o desgosto que carrego e carregarei. _Até a morte._

_**E eu preso aqui nesta cela **_

_**Deixando minha vida passar **_

_**Ainda escuta a voz dela **_

_**No vento que vem perguntar:**_

Eu tento esquecer, mas é impossível. Não importa o quanto eu viva, nunca irei me redimir. Por isso decidi não me relacionar com ninguém. Esse fardo é meu. Não quero que se repita. Não deixarei que se repita. _Não importa como._

_**"Por que meu querido, **_

_**Por que meu amor, **_

_**Cravaste em mim seu punhal? **_

_**Meu peito tão jovem sangrando assim, **_

_**Por que este golpe mortal?"**_

Pelo jeito, a música acaba aí. Minha tristeza deve estar em evidência, pois Koishii me olha com compaixão. Eu havia contado a ela sobre Tomoe. Graças à Kaoro, consegui manter minha promessa de não matar, ao mesmo tempo em que consegui ficar mais forte que já era. _Porque tinha a quem proteger. _Saskia levanta-se da esteira, ela é alta **(Pra você todo mundo é alto, Ken-san. Até o Yahiko está te passando!)**, e eu tenho que levantar a cabeça pra poder ver suas pálpebras fechadas. Seus olhos se abrem lentamente. Olhos vermelhos, que demonstravam certo sofrimento. E, mais do que isso, eram olhos de um hitokiri.

* * *

Uhuuuu! Três estréias de uma só vez! Minha primeira songfic, primeira dwo-shot (É assim que escreve? XP) e primeira fic de Ruroken! K-chan, tomara que você goste desse primeiro capítulo. Afinal, eu fiz essa fic pra você, Tecelã de Tinta!

Façam uma "Maluca Beleza" feliz e deixem um review! Pode ser até algo como: "Vai arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer, desocupada!".

Ass.: Kurara Black


	2. Chapter 2

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Mas, e daí? Isso não me impede de brincar um pouco com seus personagens, venhamos e convenhamos. E a música também não é minha (Nem quero mesmo!), é do Tim Maia.

Essa songfic é um presente pra **K-chan258.** Tomara que você goste, Tecelã de Tinta!

Legenda:

- Fala –

_"Pensamentos de Battousai"_

Narração [Será tudo do ponto de vista do Kenshin. Só pra avisar].

_**Música**_

**(coisas da madama aki n.n')**

* * *

Num gesto sagrado de amor

_Saskia levanta-se da esteira, ela é alta, e eu tenho que levantar a cabeça pra poder ver suas pálpebras fechadas. Seus olhos se abrem lentamente. Olhos vermelhos, que demonstravam certo sofrimento. E, mais do que isso, eram olhos de um hitokiri._

Seus olhos parecem feitos de sangue puro. Como se o sangue das pessoas que matara tivesse ido para eles. Só então notei que uma espada jazia na cintura de sua roupa, que é parecida com a de Sano, só que negra. Ficamos nos encarando, até que senti algo apertando meu braço. Kaoro.

- Kaoro-dono? – Perguntei, tentando recolocar minha máscara de rurouni. Mas, com _aqueles_ olhos te observando, não é fácil mentir. Parece que aquela mulher consegue ver cada parte de sua alma, sentir cada fagulha de medo, ver até o que você trancou no fundo de seu coração. – Tudo bem, de gozaru ka?

- Não... – Ela murmura tão baixo que eu mal posso ouvir – Não é possível... – É impressão ou ela está tremendo?

- O que foi, Kaoro-dono? – Ela aperta ainda mais o meu braço. Está começando a doer.

- Nada é impossível. – Ouço uma voz grave bem perto de nós. Saskia não olha mais pra mim, e sim pra Kaoro – Nada é impossível, Kamya Kaoro. – Como ela...? – Só se você...

- Acreditar que é. – Kaoro a interrompe – Me disseram que estavam mortos. Que você estava morta. – Elas se conhecem?

- E por isso fingiu que não nos reconheceu? Oras, não se preocupe! Vaso ruim não quebra. E eu ainda tenho a quem proteger. Mas, diga uma coisa: Esse chibi é quem eu penso que é? – Se Kaoro não estivesse agarrada a mim, juro que cairia para trás. Ninguém nunca havia jogado a verdade na minha cara, assim, sem rodeios. Pelo menos, nunca _essa_ verdade. **(Não, ele não é complexado como o Elric. Só que ser chamado de chibi por um estranho logo de cara derruba qualquer um. T.T /experiênciaprópria).**

- Eu não sei. Não leio mentes. – Kaoro está irritada. E meu braço vai ser arrancado.

- Ei! – Yahiko salvando o dia. Ou quase – Precisamos ir comer! To com fome! – Como que para provar, seu estômago ronca.

- Se você e o Sano quiserem, podem ir sem nós. – Kaoro resmunga. Óbvio que no instante seguinte eles não estavam mais lá. **(Claro! Agora todo mundo aqui virou ninja e corre mais que o Flash. ¬¬)**.

- Nossa. Em pensar que o famoso Battousai é nanico e parece mais frágil que uma mulher... – Saskia comenta. Minha mão está quase no cabo de minha sakabatou. Battousai quer mata-la aqui e agora. E, sinto em dizer, meu lado rurouni também – Realmente, o mundo ainda consegue me surpreender. Então agora você é conhecido como um rurouni. Abandonou a espada que mata e aderiu à espada que protege. Uma sakabatou, suponho.

- Como Saskia-dono...? – Ela me interrompe e desembainha a espada. Impossível! É uma... – Sakabatou? – Pergunto baixinho. Não, tem algo estranho nessa espada. Ela é branca como... Como... _Ossos_.

- O que? Nunca viu uma espada branca? – Saskia me lança um sorriso cínico, embora seus olhos nada demonstrem. _"Essa mulher é perigosa. Sente o cheiro? Cheiro de perigo com uma pitada de morte. Tome cuidado. Principalmente por causa de Koishii." _"Eu sei! Volte pro seu lugar que disso cuido eu!" – Você usa uma espada feita de aço. A minha é feita de sonhos não cumpridos. – Embainha a espada de novo e senta na esteira. Kaoro afrouxa um pouco o aperto. Meu braço vai ficar vermelho por um bom tempo.

- É bom rever uma antiga companheira. – Companheira? Então elas realmente se conhecem. Quando? Como? Kaoro não parece muito feliz em revê-la.

- Bem, vocês devem estar com pressa, a julgar pelo modo que o Crista de Galo e aquele pirralho saíram daqui. Que tal uma última música? Em nome dos novos tempos que virão?

- E por que não? – A ruiva sorri. Não é de felicidade, com toda a certeza. O sorriso dela é tão frio quanto seus olhos de sangue. Sozinha, Saskia começa a cantar. Logo as gêmeas começar a acompanhar com o coro.

_**Ah! Se o mundo inteiro me pudesse ouvir**_

_**Tenho muito pra contar**_

_**Dizer que aprendi**_

É impossível não refletir enquanto ouço essa música. Eu matei, jorrei sangue de inocentes que deveria proteger. Vi o sofrimento de tantos. Aprendi a verdade da vida do pior jeito possível logo no começo da vida, quando ainda era o menino Shinta. E continuei aprendendo e reaprendendo ao longo dos anos em que empunhei minha espada.

_**E na vida a gente tem que entender**_

_**Que um nasce pra sofrer**_

_**Enquanto o outro ri**_

Eu sofri. Vi pessoas sofrendo. Fiz pessoas sofrerem. Não deixei uma estrada só de sangue dos homens que matei, também de lágrimas. Lágrimas das viúvas. Lágrimas das crianças. Crianças, algumas, que eram como eu: Não haviam conhecido seus pais, e nunca mais teriam tal chance.

_**Thuru thururu ru aaaa... **_**(coro)**

_**Mas quem sofre sempre tem que procurar**_

_**Pelo menos vir a achar**_

_**Razão para viver**_

Nessa parte da melodia, noto que tanto aquela primeira quanto essa retratam algo que aconteceu comigo. Como se Saskia soubesse o que se passa em meu coração. Eu andei muitos anos como rurouni, procurando me redimir de meus erros. Mas parecia que os tormentos que o passado me trazia não se mitigavam. Até encontrar Koishii. Por culpa do nome de Battousai, seu dojo quase caiu em desgraça. Kaoro tinha todo o direito de me mandar embora, de me xingar, de me ameaçar para que dali eu saísse, mas não. Ela foi gentil comigo e não se importou em viver debaixo do mesmo teto que um hitokiri. Graças a isso, consegui acalmar meu espírito perturbado.

_**Ver na vida algum motivo pra sonhar**_

_**Ter um sonho todo azul**_

_**Azul da cor do mar**_

Koishii é a razão de meu viver agora. Sobrevivi por causa dela. Por sua culpa, consegui não só amigos, mas uma família. Eu a amo. Eu a amarei. Independente do que aconteça, protegê-la-ei e amá-la-ei por toda eternidade. Preciso que fique ao meu lado ao mesmo tempo em que temo em me aproximar. Não quero que meu passado machuque a ela. Não deixarei que se repita o que aconteceu com Tomoe. Tomoe... Espero que um dia você venha a me perdoar.

- Oi, Kenshin. – Saskia me chama – Alguém aí? Tudo bem?

- Oro? Esta tudo bem com este servo, de gozaru yo. – Dou a ela um daqueles meus sorrisos apesar da tristeza em minha alma.

- Kenshin... – Kaoro murmura. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem notei quando ela soltou meu braço.

- Que bom que Kenshin-dono está bem, de gozaru na. – O que? - Esta serva fica feliz, de gozaru yo. – Esta serva? A ruiva olha para este servo. _"Tchi. Só agora você notou? Ela está te fazendo voltar ao normal.". _Parece que Battousai e este servo concordam com alguma coisa. – Está tudo muito bom, mas nós temos que ir – Percebi que todos já estavam prontos para partir. Saskia se levanta, faz uma mesura e começa a ir embora junto com os outros. Quando ela virou de costas, vi um kanji.

- Morte.

- Oro? – Viro para Kaoro-dono.

- O kanji em suas costas quer dizer "Morte". – Ela explica. – Você vai voltar? – Pergunta num tom tão baixo que eu duvido que alguém além de mim escute.

- Quem sabe um dia? – Me surpreendo. Ela ouvira daquela distância? Este servo e Kaoro-dono ficamos observando eles irem embora, até que este servo quebra o silêncio:

- Kaoro-dono, quem era ela?

- Uma amiga. Quem sabe um dia eu não te conte sobre ela? – Koishii dá um sorrisinho enigmático e estendo a mão para este servo – Vamos, Kenshin-dono? – Diz em tom brincalhão.

- Hai, de gozaru yo. – Presenteio-a com um sorriso sincero e pego sua mão. Se já tenha existido alguma dúvida, o que este servo duvida, ela foi respondida: Este servo ama Kaoro-dono. E quem sabe um dia a tenha por completo.

- Quem sabe?

- Quem sabe o que, Kenshin?

- Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça de Saskia-dono?

- Eu queria é saber o que se passa na sua cabeça... – Koishii comenta baixinho pensando que este servo não ouvira.

- Oro? Disse algo, de gozaru ka?

- Não, nada. – Na minha cabeça e em meu coração só cabe você, Koishii. Este servo morreria para protegê-la num gesto sagrado de amor.

* * *

Oi! Voltei com a continuação! Quem sabe eu não faça uma outra fic explicando quem é a ruiva misteriosa? Depende de quem está lendo! n.n

Bom, K-chan, tomara que você goste e me deixe outra review!n.n Te adoro, Tecelã de Tinta!

Deixem essa "Maluca Beleza" feliz e mandem uma review! Pode ser até algo como: "Vai lavar uma louça, sua sem-noção!"

Kissus

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
